


The Legend of Mitsuki

by Ayumu (396Ayumu)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fantasy, Gen, Hero!Ten, I'm a Roombauthor, J-RPG references, King!Iori, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Magician!Gaku, Not Serious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Princess!Mitsuki, Queen!Riku, Sage!Nagi, Sage!Tsumugi, Warrior Monk!Ryu, but there's gonna be roombas don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/396Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: In the beginning, three Goddesses created the world, and left three golden sacred triangles behind, the Triforce.“Riku, did you call me here just so Izumi Iori could send me on a stupidly long quest to find Izumi Mitsuki?”





	1. The Creation of the Triforce

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friends about the Light Future outfits and we noticed that some of them had Triforce symbols, and I kept thinking back to that and this story happened.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is very much appreciated! Please leave a comment if you liked it. Or if you didn't.
> 
> Many thanks to [einsKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einskai) for some Gaku lines and to [ShionsTear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shionstear) for some Nagi ones.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading!

_B_ _efore music began, before people existed, three Goddesses descended upon the world. Bamco created the earth, and made it possible for living beings to develop there._ _Lantis bestowed order to the world,_ _but_ _also_ _gave it_ _entertainment._ _Tanemura-sensei breathed life into the beings who would uphold the law of the world._ _When their work was completed, the three Goddesses withdrew and returned to the Heavens, but left three golden sacred triangles behind; the Triforce._

 _Legends tell that when someone_ _touches the Triforce, it will come into their possession, and they will obtain unparalleled power. And yet, if someone_ _with an_ _unbalanced_ _heart touches the Triforce,_ _it will split into three parts. One shall remain, but the two others will scatter. To gain the full power of the Triforce, the one who touched it must seek the two lost Pieces that will be held by two individuals chosen by destiny, who will bear the mark of the Triforce on the back of their hands._


	2. [Receiving the Quest] - Now Loading...

 “Therefore, Hero Tenn, we need your help.”

Tenn was kneeling in front of the King, who was sitting on his throne. The Queen was seated on a similar one beside him, and there was yet another person on his other side, with a less impressive chair, nervously tapping his fingers on the armrest.

On the Hero's left hand glimmered three triangles in gold, forming a bigger triangle, the Triforce. One of them was brighter than the other two, and that indicated that he held one Piece of the Triforce; the Proof of the Hero. On his back were a sword, sheathed in an elegant blue scabbard with decorative golden lines, which complemented the brighter Triforce symbol; and a shield, emblazoned with the coat of arms of the Fluffy Kingdom. Off to the side were the Hero's companions, a Magician and a Warrior Monk, silently looking at him.

“Riku”, said Tenn, while rising and directing a harsh glare to the Queen, “did you call me here just so Izumi Iori could send me on a stupidly long quest to find Izumi Mitsuki?”

“B-but, Tenn-nii, it's not going to be lo-”

“First, I'll have to find some stupid stones which, for some reason, are scattered throughout the continent even though every generation's Hero has gathered them. Then, I'll have to find some idiotic sages, of whom at least half always manage to get kidnapped by the Screwdriver Empire, and get them to enhance this sword, that seems to lose its enchantment way too easily for a Holy Sword, which is the only one that can vanquish the Emperor. And then I'll have to find said Emperor and, obviously, vanquish him, all while cutting through his Pudding Army and trying to save a hostage.”

“Still-”

“ _Amazing!”,_ a bright voice interrupted Riku. “Since you know everything already, we can get going to find the first Spiritual Stone!”

“I'm not going, Rokuya Nagi. And even if I were, you would not be coming with me.”

“ _OH..._ ”

“As Nanase-san was saying, Kujou-san, it's not going to be that long. I already pinpointed the two locations of the Spiritual Stones, and the six locations of the Sages. Two of them are even here, in the capital. I was planning to save Nii-san myself, but Nanase-san said-”

“That we should ask you, Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii, you're the Hero, so-”

“Nanase-san, don't interru-”

“I have no intention of carrying out the Hero's duties, Riku, I thought you knew that already”. Annoyed, Tenn dropped his sword and shield. “What's up with this coat of arms, anyway?”

“It is depicting Tenten the cat, do not disrespect him”, the King could finally finish a sentence, but sadly it was not a very relevant one. Although he thought otherwise.

“Come on, Tenn”, interjected the tall, brown-haired Monk, “even if Riku-kun did not summon you to play, as the Hero, you should not throw the Holy Sword like that. You should also listen to what Iori-kun has to say. Mitsuki-kun could be in danger.”

“Ryuu, you know that I-” Tenn suddenly remembered something. “Wait, did you say _two_ Stones and _six_ Sages? Shouldn't it be _three_ and _seven_? And two of the Sages are in the capital?”

“I was going to explain that part but Nanase-sa-”

“See, Tenn-nii! It's not going to take that long after all!”

“Nanase-san!”

“What, Iori! I'm just trying to get Tenn-nii to help!”

“That's not going to happen if you keep interrupting me! Nanase-san, I appreciate your intentions, but please keep quiet for a minute. As I was saying, there are two Sages in the capital. The first one-”

“Yes, the Sage of Sagehood. I know her. Someone I know is always trying to impress her and failing.”

“Hey! I'm not failing! I'm just taking it slow. I don't want her to fall for my charms _too_ quickly, that wouldn't be any fun.” The silver-haired Magician explained.

“You got rejected thrice yesterday, though. In the span of half an hour. You're so lame, Gaku.” Tenn mocked his friend and grinned, but quickly regained his usual impassive expression as he directed his gaze back to the King. “What about the second Sage?”

“ _Yes!_ That would be me, Kujou-shi. The Sage of Magical Kokona.”

The Hero raised an eyebrow. “Magical Kokona? I thought the Sage Titles were less stupid than this.”

“ _NOO, JESUS!!_ Magical Kokona is not stupid! I shall lend you the complete DVDs so you can watch it yourself. _Please,_ give her a chance?”

“Rokuya-san, we will hold a Magical Kokona marathon sometime soon, but could we please focus on saving Nii-san for now?” Iori desperately tried to keep the conversation on track.

“ _Of course!_ As long as everyone gives her a chance! Now, let's hurry and go find _Mitsuuuki_ , Kujou-shi!”

“I did not say I was going, though.”

For a moment, the throne room was silent. Tenn was just calmly staring at the King, and the King returned his gaze. Riku was nervously looking back and forth between them. He was about to speak up, but Iori was faster.

“If you find and bring Nii-san back, I'll lend Nanase-san to you for an entire week.”

“Deal”, said the Hero, as if expecting this sentence. “Do not forget your promise, Izumi Iori.”

“Was I just used as a bargaining chip?! I'm happy I can play with Tenn-nii, though...”

“ _Oh,_ Riku! Queens _are_ bargaining chips!”

“So, you found out their locations, right, Izumi Iori? Give me the map. Anything deadly on the way that I should be aware of?” Tenn asked, ignoring the Sage's comment.

This time, Nagi was the fastest to answer. “ _Oh,_ Kujou-shi, I can tell you about those while we travel. Let's go!”

“You're still not coming, Rokuya Nagi.”

“ _OH...”_

“So? Any troublesome individuals within the Pudding Army? Or perhaps some deadly ancient creature whose seal has weakened over time?”

Iori first looked questioningly at Nagi, who shook his head, and then answered Tenn's question, while also handing him a map. “No. At least, neither I nor the Sages have received any information of the sort”.

“Then, there is no reason to delay this any longer. Gaku, Ryuu, let's go. Bye bye, Riku.”

The Hero picked up the sword and shield and left the throne room. Gaku followed right after him, and so did Ryuu, but only after bowing politely to the King.


	3. [Setting Off] - Now Loading...

“That sure went smoothly, didn't it, Legendary Hero?” The trio had just stepped out of the castle and were walking along the main street, heading towards the main entrance of the city. “Almost as if you had planned it.”

“I did plan it, Gaku”, answered the Hero, ignoring the Magician's teasing. “As if I'm going to leave on a quest without pay.”

“Although you didn't plan a whole week with Nanase as the reward, did you, Holder of the Triforce of Sass?”

“I didn't expect it to be Izumi Iori's first offer. I guess he's just that desperate to save Izumi Mitsuki”, the Hero mused. “I was prepared to bargain to get at least five days, Gaku.”

“You're not going to call me by my Title, Chosen One?”

“I'm not going to, Gaku.”

“Come on, Tenn, Sobamancer, stop fighting and let's hurry up”, the Monk looked used to these kinds of exchanges. “I hope Mitsuki-kun is safe.”

“He won't die, Ryuu. He's a princess, but he's not helpless, that Izumi-ani”. The Magician looked particularly happy about hearing his Title while reassuring his companion.

“Gaku, don't raise flags.”

Even though the Monk had tried, as usual, he had failed in breaking up the argument between his companions, as usual. They had just stepped out of the town when the Hero changed directions.

“The stables? But we don't have any horses?” The Monk was confused.

“Izumi Iori does, though, and I'm not about to cross the entire continent by foot. I'm not stupid.”

They were able to obtain horses pretty quickly, mainly because the Proof of the Hero was unmistakable, though Ryuu and Gaku being intimidating and Tenn being forceful may have helped somewhat. Specially Ryu being intimidating.

Afterwards, the Hero unfurled the map that the King had given them, and started studying it.

“Now that we have horses, where are we going first, Tenn?” The Magician was staring at all the marks on the map, scattered all over the continent.

“I see you dropped that Hero nonsense, Gaku.”

“Ah, shut up. So?”

“Well, we have three options. We can start by heading to the farthest location, which is apparently the Blue Stone, far in the south, then head back here visiting the rest of the Sages and finding the two other Stones. Or we can get the Stones first and then visit the rest of the Sages.” The Hero was drawing the different routes they could take with his finger on the map.

“They both sound reasonable to me. What about the third option?” the Magician was cooperating properly with the Hero now, and the Monk looked visibly relieved because of that.

“Well, the third option is first going to the Water Temple.”

“Why the Water Temple?” asked the Monk, who did not understand the reasoning behind this choice.

“Because it's the most annoying Temple. Everyone knows that. So, if we do the most annoying one first, we won't want to quit later”. The Hero explained it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but the Monk was still confused. Who was “everyone”? It was not like other heroes existed in the same time period, and none of the past heroes had started with the Water Temple.

“Other Heroes would not directly go to the Water Temple because they wouldn't have the required items at first, but we could just buy a bow and a boomerang on the way so it would be okay, Ryuu, don't look so worried about this.” To the Monk, this was becoming more and more confusing by the minute. Why could they buy it but the others could not? Were the other heroes poor? Maybe it was different for them because they personally knew the King?

“So where's this Water Temple, anyway?” The Magician seemed to be considering the third option as the best one. “If it's the most annoying, it's better to tackle it first”.

“It's over at Lake Fluffia. We'd have to take this road southward, and then head west at the next intersection. I think this is our best bet, because taking a detour there and then head for the Blue Stone would only take three more days than if we directly go find the Stone. Plus the time we spend at the temple, of course.”

“Yeah, and it looks like everything else is towards the east, so heading to Lake Fluffia on the way back would actually be a waste of time.”

The Hero nodded to the Monk.

“So, it's decided? Water temple first?”

“Sounds good to me. Where in Lake Fluffia is it, though? I've been there but I didn't see anything that resembled a temple.”

“Since it's the Water Temple, it's probably underwater”, answered the Hero nonchalantly.

“Underwater?! How will we even get there?”

“Well, I've read that some people would wear iron boots to sink, but I really don't know why someone would think that it's a good idea, so we'll just get Gaku to conjure a submarine.”

“What's a submarine?”

The Monk's question was ignored as the Magician confidently declared that he'd bring them underwater safely.

“Are we going to be okay...?” The Monk was still somewhat worried.

“It's okay, Ryuu, in case Gaku's submarine fails, we're going to get some Zora items at the town by the lake so that we can breathe underwater long enough to not die. Actually, we'll get those anyway, but it's best if we don't have to use them.”

“Guys... Trust me a little, would you?”

Ignoring the Magician, the Hero closed the map, put it in his bag, and mounted his horse. His companions followed suit and once everyone was ready they set out southwards, in the direction of Lake Fluffia. Destination: Water Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, with a chapter of Legend of Mitsuki! (Finally!) I hope you liked it, and I hope I can update more consistently in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
